Moka Akashiya
Moka Akashiya (赤夜 萌香 Akashiya Moka): is the main protagonist of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! and as a supporting character in Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure!, and she is the character of "Rosario + Vampire". Moka is known as the Shinso Vampire. Moka is desperate to save her younger half-sister, Kokoa. Moka's alter ego is Cure Andromeda (キュア アンドロメダ! Kyua Andoromeda), her constellation is Andromeda. She uses the pink and silver PreCloth to transform. Her catchphrase when exhibiting her Inner personality is: "Know your place" (身の程を知れ Minohodo o shire, also "Learn your place". Her Zodiac form is Cure Taurus (キュアトーラス Kyua Tōrasu), one of the Zodiac twelve signs, with a Taurus Zodiac PreCloth. Her God form are Mirach Andromeda (ミラク アンドロメダ Miraku Andoromeda), and Alpheratz Andromeda (アルフェラツ アンドロメダ Aruferatsu Andoromeda) in the second movie. Appearance: In her civilian form, she had long pink hair and green eyes, she wearing a green uniform with a skirt, and thus her Rosario attaches on the collar. As Cure Andromeda, her Rosario will disappear, her pink hair become silver while her green eyes become bloody red, glowing with silver light. She had heart earrings. Her pink and silver plastron with Andromeda's motif, a pink and silver shoulder pads, and pink and silver skirt then appears and her PreCloth became a Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her collar. And thus her pink gauntlets with silver chains attached on the gauntlets, and boots. As Mirach Andromeda, . As Cure Taurus, she is now covered with a golden armor. She had a bull-like helmet. She had her same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her collar, a Taurus motif on the golden plastron, golden shoulder pad, golden leggings, a golden plateskirt, and golden gauntlets. As Alpheratz Andromeda, she do wear armor anymore, but replaced by a silver and pink Greek-style dress, she had now a angel wings, sha had now a tiara. She had the same Cosmos Piece attaches itself now on her chest. Her silver chains is now a little bigger attached on the arms. Personality: As Oter Moka, she is very kind-hearted, sweet, polite, and very friendly towards others, she love to drink Tsukune's blood. And as Inner Moka, she was very arrogant and ruthless. But she remains very protective and loyal. History: Past: After her mother Akasha Bloodriver giving birth to Moka, Akasha transfuses her First Ancestor blood into her in order to keep her alive. She is from the Shuzen family. When Moka discovers Alucard's body, Akasha forces her to leave the Shuzen household, and destroys all their photos and records, except for the rosario. When Alucard awakens and captures Moka, Akasha frees her and sacrifices her own body to put Alucard back to sleep. Seven years before the final battle, she reveals to Aqua that she has actually erased her memories and sealed her mind into Moka's rosario, thus creating the Moka's outer personality. Becoming Cure Andromeda: . Relationships: Kurumu Kurono: Her friend rival, she was jealous of her for the love for Tsukune. After defeating Hades, and her departure, Kurumu became Cure Orion and become her successor. Yukari Sendo: One of her friends. Mizore Shirayuki: One of her friends. Tsukune Aono: Her love interest since meet, she fall in love with him. Ruby Tojo: One of her friends. Ginei Morioka: One of her friends. Kokoa Shuzen: Kokoa is her half younger sister, after her kidnapping, she would do everything to save her. Mana Aida: Her partner since episode 17 until episode 50, during childhood when she saving Mana from a wolf pack, Mana begins to be afraid of her, but later in the episode 17 Cure Andromeda saves her life again when Cure Heart will fall on the stairs the temple, although she refused to help her. And since they are friends. Transformations: Cure Andromeda (キュア アンドロメダ Kyua Andoromeda): is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Moka. She can control her silver chains to capture the target. Transformation Sequence: Before to transform, she using her PreCloth, she pulling the chain of her PreCloth, she says "Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Cosmos!". Her PreCloth is open, a Maiden-like Constellation Spirit popped out of the box and merged with her. She flies in a silver body, starts with her Rosario will disappear, then her pink hair become silver while her green eyes become bloody red, glowing with silver light. She had heart earrings start to appear. Her pink and silver plastron with Andromeda's motif, a pink and silver shoulder pads, and pink and silver skirt then appears and her PreCloth became a Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her collar. Finally are her pink gauntlets with silver chains attached on the gauntlets, and boots. She then does a short dance with her silver chains before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Andromeda, posing afterward with Andromeda constellation for background. Mirach Andromeda (ミラク アンドロメダ Miraku Andoromeda): Is Cure Andromeda’s first God form, Black☆Star Andromeda (ブラック☆スター アンドロメダ Burakku☆Sutā Andoromeda): Cure Andromeda's corrupted form. She represents Despair, she had the same Cure outfit, but in darker version and her red eyes are blurry. Cure Taurus ( キュア トーラス Kyua Tōrasu): Her Zodiac form with a Taurus Zodiac PreCloth in episode 42 and thus in the first movie of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. Her Zodiac PreCloth is open, a Bull-like Constellation Spirit popped out of the box and merged with her. She has now a golden armor in the body with a Taurus motif in the gold bib, golden shoulder pad, she had the same Cosmos Piece attaches itself to her collar, golden leggings, a golden plateskirt, golden gauntlets, and thus a bull-like on the head. She then does a short dance before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Taurus, posing afterward with a Taurus constellation for background. Attacks: Andromeda Heart Chain (アンドロメダハート チェーン Andoromeda Hāto Chēn): Is her main and signature attack, when her Constellation Spirit forms the spirit of Andromeda. Cure Andromeda uses which allows her to manipulate the chains to attacking the target. Snake Capture (スネーク キャプチャ Sunēku Kyapucha): Her sub-attack. She using her chains and turns into snakes to captures and paralyzes the opponent, and thus absorb the target’s vital energy. Iron Chain Dance (アイア ンチェーン ダンス Aian Chēn Dansu): As Mirach Andromeda, she uses which allows her to manipulate the chains and dancing with moving dancing to attacking the target. Supernova Stargazer (スーパーノヴァスターゲイザー Sūpānovu~a Sutāgeizā); As Alpheratz Andromeda, . Forbidden Attack Sword of Ruin (破滅の剣 Hametsu no Ken): Is forbidden technique of Cure Andromeda in episode 49. Cure Andromeda, used it in order uses which allows her to manipulate the chains to trap the target. And then four swords revolve around her while she gestures with her ninja hands. The swords rise high above Cure Andromeda head and spin closely together, and then separate into a square pattern. A colorful, square-shaped crest appears, and each of the swords is driven into a corner of the crest. A light strikes Cure Andromeda from the air, and strong, swirling winds begin to blow around her, damaging all foes in range and her own life. As Cure Taurus Taurus Striker (トーラスス トライカー Tōrasu Sutoraikā): As Cure Taurus, when her Constellation Spirit forms the spirit of the bull, she charges a direct attack like a mad bull with a fist, and attack the target. Group Attack Maiden Sweet Heart (メイデン マイスイート ハート Meiden Suīto Hāto): is Cure Andromeda's combine attack with Cure Heart, when Andromeda's Constellation Spirit forms the spirit of Andromeda. Cure Andromeda uses which allows her to manipulate the chains to captures and paralyzes the opponent, and then Cure Heart activates her attack on the Lovely Commune. To perform this attack, she needs only an attack Lovead, and she moves and touches her heart brooch, until a big blast of power form a maiden comes from the brooch, the attack suddenly purifies the target. Shining Star (シャイニング スター Shainingu Sutā): Is group attack, which appears on episode 31. The group practices a great combine attack with their constellation powers to defeating enemies. Etymology: Moka (萌香) – means “Mocha” could allude to her 'dual' personality as in 'coffee' (Inner - bitter) and 'chocolate' (Outer - sweet). Akashiya (赤夜) – from the spelled similarly to Ayakashi which is a term often used to describe monster. Cure Andromeda '– Andromeda which also represents the constellation of Andromeda, and she was the maiden that Perseus had saved her from the sea monster. Statics: Attack: 5 / 10 Defense: 5 / 10 Speed: 10 / 10 Stamina: 5 / 10 Agility: 10 / 10 Technique: 10 / 10 As Cure Andromeda, her statics are balanced. With her Speed, Agillity and Technique are very powerful and unique. She is capable of handling her chains to attack or captured. Songs: Moka's voice actor, Mizuki Nana, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kawakami Tomoko, who voices Rosette Christopher, Noto Mamiko, who voices Esther Blanchett, Mizusawa Fumie who voices Juliet, and Toyoguchi Megumi who voices Meg. Singles: Vampire Maiden. Chained Heart. Duets: Shining Star (Along with Mizusawa Fumie, Kawakami Tomoko, Noto Mamiko, and Toyoguchi Megumi) Innocent Time (Along with Noto Mamiko) Sweet Chained Princess (Along with Nabatame Hitomi) Trivia: '・ Moka have similitude with Madoka Kaname of Puella Magi Madoka Magica: ・ Both have pink color theme. ・ Both were naive and kind-hearted ones. ・ Both are almost hesitant about to transforming into magical girls. ・ Both were prompting by their main mascots to transforming into magical girls. ・ Both can becoming goddess to saving the worlds. ・ Unlike Madoka, she transform into a magical girl very early in the series. ・ Coincidentally, Moka is similar of Andromeda Shun: ・ Both represent Andromeda constellation. ・ Both manipulate chains in battle. ・ Both have pink-themed color. ・ Her Cure outfit is similar of Madoka Kaname and Andromeda Shun. ・ She's the first to manipulate chains during combat. ・ Moka is the only Cure had a Japanese Name of the season, unlike others girls’ name in civilian form. ・ Moka’s birthday is May 11th, her Zodiac sign is Taurus. Like Kurumi Erika, Tsukikage Yuri and she sharing her same birthday with Omori Yuko. ・ Moka is very similar of Hanasaki Tsubomi from Heart Catch Pretty Cure!, due her same pink color and the same Seiyuu, Mizuki Nana. ・ Moka is the only Precure of the season so her hair and eyes are changed when she transformed, although Juliet have golden eyes as a Cure. ・ She is the only Precure have not a Animal-theme constellation, but a Human-theme constellation. ・ Three sizes: 86-56-86 (Outer), 90-58-88 (Inner). ・ She is the first and only pink Cure to have silver hair when she transform, unlike Cure Miracle, Cure Heart, Cure Flora and Cure Peach. ・ She is the second main Crossover Cure have deceased relatives, the first is Yona.Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! characters Category:Gonzo Omega Pretty Cure! characters